


the song remains

by voodoochild



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, let me show you my feels, sami as the song people sing, the power of song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: They sang for El Generico the way they still sing for Sami Zayn. Ole.





	the song remains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon on DW.

In the beginning, the armories and bingo halls in Canada, it was a tool in his arsenal; deliberate as the slap-run-bounce- _leaptwistarch_ -slam of a springboard tornado DDT, a way to cue the crowd ( _cheer for me sing for me I'm the hero of this story I'm the good guy_ ).

Reseda, January 2013, it's a farewell from the only place that's ever felt like home, a please-don't-go, a stab to his heart that widens into a wound as Kevin rolls back into the ring and hugs him so tight he can't breathe ( _wherever you go, whatever you do_ ).

He stands tall in a WWE ring, under a name and identity that is more him than Generico ever was; fourteen years and still they sing for him: _Ole-ole-ole-ole-ole-ole._


End file.
